Not a Couple
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: He missed her. She missed him. It was simple. He had feelings for her. She had feelings for him. It should be simple right? She made him who he was today. He was her inspiration. They complete each other. It's simple. They're Austin and Ally. / / Auslly oneshot set after Road Trips & Reunions


**A/N fluff, fluff, fluffy, fluffy, fluff…. So this is set basically after Road Trips & Reunions so yeah this idea came to me when I saw Ally's bunk on the bus was next to Austin's and the fact that they're STILL not together yet so yeah and like this is what my 1am writing looks like and I just don't even know….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally obviously**

* * *

He missed her. She missed him. It was simple.

He had feelings for her. She had feelings for him. It should be simple right?

She made him who he was today. He was her inspiration.

They complete each other. It's simple. They're Austin and Ally.

She's finally on tour with him and he can't believe it. It's a little unreal. She's here; she's actually on the bus right now. Sleeping on the bunk beside his. He's not hallucinating.

Their relationship doesn't have a label beyond friendship yet. They both know about the other's feelings yet they still continue to do nothing about it. They're scared.

They fall into an easy rhythm of stealing glances, brushing against each other, and "accidently" touching hands.

It's no different than Miami. Expect it is. They're not home.

But at the same time they are home. They're each other's home.

They work hard to finish Ally's album. Ironically a lot of the songs are love songs. It seems that's all either of them can write.

One night she can't sleep. She doesn't know why she just can't.

She's cold, so she gets up and grabs the first jacket she sees. It's Austin's. It smells like him.

Still can't sleep, but she's a little warmer. She goes to the person in the bunk beside her's.

"Austin." She whispers shaking him. He doesn't wake up. "Austin." She tries again he stirs a little.

"Austin." She whispers one final time when his eyes start to flutter open.

"Ally?" he asks yawning. "Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I can't seem to get warm, even after I got your jacket- which by the way I'm borrowing and you can't do anything about it. And like I said I can't sleep and I don't know why I woke you up and dang it you have a concert tomorrow I shouldn't of woken you up. Well I guess the concert's today since it's 1am. Oh my gosh it's one 1am and I can't sleep and I-" she got cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Will you shut up?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay good. Now just come lay down with me. You'll be warmer."

She looked between her bunk and his before sighing and climbing in beside him. Austin pulled the covers over both of them before wrapping an arm around Ally bringing her as close as possible.

"I'm glad you're here." He whispered.

"Me too." She replied tangling her legs with his.

"Your feet are like ice." He said pulling her on top of him.

"I missed you so much." She confessed.

"I know the feeling." He said kissing her head. "But now no more missing each other okay?"

"Okay." She said looking up at him a smile on her lips. "There was one thing I wanted to do at the concert that night I decided to join you guys on tour."

"What was that?" he asked moving his hands to the small of her back.

"This." She simply said before connecting her lips with his.

The kiss wasn't long. Just a few seconds like all their other kisses, but still it had Austin's adrenaline pumping as much as when he performs.

"What was that for?" he asked when they pulled away.

"I said I missed you didn't I?" she said with a smug smile.

"So now our way of saying I've missed you is to kiss?"

"Maybe…" she said with a smirk connecting their lips again.

* * *

"I heard you and Austin talking last night." Trish said sitting beside Ally on her bunk.

"Were we that loud?" she asked. "We were whispering I didn't think we were that loud."

"Don't worry. I had woken up to go to the bathroom and I overheard you guys." She said with a shrug.

Ally smiled and fixed Austin's jacket she was still wearing, grabbing her songbook beginning to write.

"I do have a question though…" Trish trailed off.

Ally looked up at her from her songbook and nodded telling her to continue. Thankfully the boys were in the rest stop so they couldn't hear the girl's conversation.

"You guys obviously like each other, I mean you've kissed multiple times, hallucinated about the other, and the whole card thing, and yet you're still not together. Why?" she asked.

"As much as I want there to be an 'us' I don't know if there's quite one yet." Ally said sighing. "We're not Austin and Ally anymore though we're _AustinandAlly_. We're connected in everything we do. We can't be without the other, but we just can't be together. Does that even make sense?"

"So in other words, you want to be together and in a way you are?" she questioned.

"I guess…" she trailed off. "It's just we know what it could possibly do to our careers and we don't want to risk that. I mean yes we're both more important to each other than our careers at this point but, we just… You know I don't quite understand our situation myself Trish."

"Our situation is this," Austin said walking up to them sitting behind Ally. "We like each other but we're just not a couple. No labels, no pressure."

"Really?" Ally asked to which Austin nodded and intertwined their fingers looking over her shoulder to read what she had written in her songbook. "Okay. That works."

They might not be a couple. _Yet_. But that still that doesn't mean they don't act like a couple. But they're not one. Nope. No. Not at all a couple.

Because nope that's not _'Moon'_ on the back of her hoodie. Because no, she doesn't wear his shirts and hoodies on the bus.

And no they don't fall asleep in his or her bunk because they stayed up late watching a movie or writing a song together.

And no, no they don't kiss each other on the cheek. Or the forehead. Or the lips.

And nope they don't hold hands.

Because nope they're not a couple. Or at least that's what they tell themselves and everybody who asks.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
